In the end. An Animoprhs Music Video
by Lenalaye
Summary: Ah yes a historical document indeed. My first music video! re-edited and re-submitted for your enjoyment ( or maybe annoyance, whatever).


Okie

Okie. This is a music video to the book #41 The Familiar ( one of my faves). In case you can't remember, it's when Jake wakes up 10 years later to an Earth overrun by Yeerks. The song is "In the End" by Linkin Park (from the best CD onthis planet, Hybrid Theory).The lyrics may not be so accurate cuz my bro lost the insert, so I had to gather it from the song itself. I know I stole this idea from someone and I give them credit, and also to KAA for writing The Familiar story. Also to Linkin Park. Enjoy!

We see Jake flopping down on his bed wondering if it's all really worth it. His eyes start to flutter and the music comes on with a beat and some piano tunes. 

_Dada da Da daada da dada da daaaa da Daaa daaaa Dadadaaaa_

It continues this way as he drifts off to sleep. 

_It starts with one……._

_ _

Suddenly he wakes up_ and looks around.___

_ _

_Thing. I don't know why _

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try._

_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme to explain in due time_

_All I know…._

_ _

Jake realizes he's in a different room and the fact that hehas seriously aged. 

_Time is a valuable thing._

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it countdown to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

_It's so unreal………_

Looks out the window and sees the Andalite and Yeerk ships zoom by. Runs out and looks as people file out in their various uniforms to work.

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Tryin' to hold on I didn't even know_

_I wasted it all just watch you go….._

__

He's on the train thing and starts to lose it "JAAAAAKKKE! My name is JAAAAKKKEE!!"__

_ _

_I kept everything in inside_

_Even though I tried, it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be _

_A memory of a time when_

_ _

Now we flash to him running from the Taxxons having derbies falling all around him.__

_ _

_I tried so hard_

_And got soooooo far_

_But in the end……it doesn't even matter!_

_ _

Gets bitten by the Taxxon, winces in pain. Flash to talking with the future Cassie, hears how everything turned out.__

_ _

_I had to fall_

_To lose it allllllllll_

_But in the end…..it doesn't even maaaatttterrr!_

Flash to Jake entering the work place and coming to his desk.__

_ _

_One thing._

_I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind_

_I designed this rhyme to remind myself how_

_I tried so hard………_

_ _

Looks up, sees all the corpses moving towards him, starts freaking out again.__

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of proper-ty Being brought in front of hisController-Dad___

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised it got so farrrrrrrr._

Thrown at Marco's feet and we see Marco laughing at him as Cassie is brought in. __

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then but it all comes back to me_

_In the ennnnnnnd……… "Pain is pain, Fear is fear. What does it matter whether they're real or not?"_

We flash to Jake walking into the pantry at the party and he looks around. __

_I kept everything inside and even though I tired_

_It all fell apart_

Sees the banged up Rachel and reaches out a hand. __

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory_

_Of a time _

Flash to Jake running from the Orff guards on his way to the EF hideout. __

_ _

_I tried so hard_

_And got so farrrrr_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it allllllll_

_But in the end, it doesn't even mmmaaaaaattterrr…… Jake is sliding down the passageway and happens upon the children. _

_I've put my trust, iiinnnnnn youuu _

_Pushed as far I can I go_

_For all this Looks at Justice's painting__, there's only one thing you should knoooooowwww…..We flash again and see Jake wandering the library, he sees Elfangor and the music goes into a lull, then intensifies as Jake starts yelling.___

_ _

_I'VE PUT MY TRUST_

_IN YOU!_

_PUSHED AS FAR AS I CAN GO! "You made us question every value _

we ever learned!"__

__

_FOR ALL THIS, THERE'S ONLY ONE THING YOU SHOULD _

_KNOOOOOWWW………._

"Save Cassie. Stop the Yeerks. Or neither. But not both….." Music resumes as normal.

Flash to Jake battling with the Orff guards as Cassie dangles on the ledge outside. __

_ _

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter Rapid pan from Cassie to the ABORT button___

_ _

_I had to fall___

_To lose it alllllll _

_ _

Jake breaks free of the aliens__

_ _

_But in the end, it doesn't even mmmmaaaaaaaaatttterrrr….. and we have a head shot of a tiger leaping at the camera. Where he's going is unknown. _

Music stops and fades into the opening piano and beat as Jake sits bolt upright in bed. He's sweating and we see him look around and patting himself over. Hereaches for the phone. 

_Daaada da da ada da da Da dadad daa…………_

"Cassie, I just wanted to ask what I should have asked yesterday. Are you okay?"

_Dadda….Da.Da…Da.Daaaaaaaaaaa DA DADA…… DA DAAAA DAAAAADA…..The music fades out as does the picture._

Hah! So what do you think? I just really wanted to do this cuz I love the song and I always plan this video out mentally when I hear it.If it's hard to follow, then I apologize. I toyed with this for a while trying to get it to read easily. Thanx for listening! :)


End file.
